Romeo y Julieta
by CabraSubmarina
Summary: Mi primera historia de PPG Es rating T porque no sabía cuál poner y aún no sé qué cosas escribiré... Es un Brick x Blossom, pero buscaré la forma de poner las otras parejas XD Tienen dieciséis años, están en el Instituto y, Brick y Blossom tendrán que interpretar Romeo y Julieta... Pésimo summary, lo sé :S Pero intentaré que la historia sea buena...
1. Chapter 1

TIENES QUE ESTAR DE BROMA

Sus miradas se cruzaron en cuanto lo oyeron, no podía ser verdad, de entre todas las personas posibles les había tocado a ellos. Blossom miraba a su contraparte esperanzada de que se negara y él no la iba a decepcionar, apartó su furiosa mirada y se la dirigió a la profesora.

-Tienes que estar de broma-soltó poniéndose en pie mientras la clase entera guardaba silencio.

-Lo siento, ha sido el azar-dijo la profesora encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pues no esperes que participe-respondió cruzándose de brazos.

-Claro que vas a participar, eres el protagonista-su profesora tampoco iba a darse por vencida y el silencio de Blossom le sirvió de ayuda-Deberías aprender de tu compañera, no ha dicho ni una palabra.

Todas la miradas se dirigieron a la ojirosa, la cual estaba sentada mirando al frente, pensando en mil formas distintas de matar a Bubbles y Robin. A Robin por darle a la profesora la idea de representar un teatro y, a su hermanita por haberle dado la idea de representar Romeo y Julieta.

-Maldita rubia oxigenada-dijo en voz tan baja que solo cinco personas la escucharon.

Buttercup sonrío al oír sus ya habituadas palabras en boca de su hermana mientras que la pequeña de ojos azules tragó saliva. Butch y Boomer se quedaron a la espera de una reacción por parte de Brick, el cual solo apretó los puños y tensó la mandíbula, esas palabras significaban que aunque le agradara tan poco la idea como a él no iba a decirle que no a la profesora.

-Bueno, pues decidido-dijo la profesora animada-Cuando termine de asignar los personajes os daré el guión para que podáis ensayar.

La clase se mantuvo en silencio mientras asignaban los personajes, pero cuando la profesora ya estaba repartiendo los guiones la clase volvía a tener ese leve murmullo tranquilo de comentarios y palabras que se dirigían los compañeros, todos menos la pareja de pelinaranjas que leían sus respectivos personajes en silencio.

-Lo siento, Blossom-dijo la pequeña escondiéndose tras la morena cuando terminaron las clases.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada-respondió con una leve sonrisa, no podía estar cabreada con su hermanita viéndola con esa carita inocente.

-¿Cómo que no pasa nada?-suspiró al ver a sus contrapartes justo a su lado.

-Cállate Brick, no ha sido culpa suya-le dijo la pelinaranja.

-¿Por qué no has dicho nada?-preguntó él, aún de un humor de perros mientras los otros dos intentaban no decir nada que hiciera enfurecer más a su líder.

-¿De qué hubiera servido?-respondió mirándole y una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro-¿Es que me tienes miedo?

-Claro que no, pero no quiero tener que aguantarte más tiempo del necesario-respondió con una sonrisa chulesca.

-Bueno, pues entonces no sé por qué aún estás aquí-fue la respuesta que consiguió por parte de su contraparte.

Brick sonrió más ampliamente y miró a sus hermanos, indicándoles de forma silenciosa que era hora de irse, sus hermanos asintieron y se fueron rápidamente, dejando una estela de tres colores tras ellos. Las chicas se miraron e hicieron lo mismo, pero en dirección a su casa, cuando llegaron el profesor tenía la comida puesta en la mesa pero Blossom se fue directamente a su cuarto, se le había quitado el hambre.

-Blossom, tienes que comer algo-dijo la pequeña rubia de ojos azules entrando a la habitación con la morena de ojos verdes siguiéndola con una bandeja en la mano.

Blossom las miró y asintió, seguía sin tener hambre pero ahora estaba más relajada, se había quitado el uniforme y descansaba en su cama con una camiseta rosa claro y unos pantalones vaqueros, cogió la bandeja y sus dos hermanas siguieron su ejemplo; Buttercup se puso una camiseta ancha de color verde, a juego con unos pantalones militares y sus converse; Burbuja se puso una falda de un azul un poco más oscura que el azul celeste de su camiseta y se puso unas bailarinas de color negras con toques azules. Apenas terminó de comer recibieron una llamada al teléfono rojo y Bubbles le quitó la bandeja para que pudiera ponerse las converse rosas y salir las tres de allí.

-¿Vosotros otra vez?-preguntó Buttercup molesta mirando a los RowdyRuff Boys.

-Cualquiera diría que no te alegras de verme-dijo Butch con tono burlón y los dos empezaron con su pelea.

Bubbles y Boomer no esperaron mucho para empezar desde que los ojiverdes empezaron, mientras que los dos restantes se quedaron mirándose de brazos cruzados, Blossom tenía claro que no iba a ser la primera en golpear pero para su sorpresa Brick aprieta los puños y suspira, se acerca a ella y le coge la mano.

-Si profano con mi indigna mano este sagrado altar,-dijo con la mandíbula apretada y Blossom no salía de su asombro-mis labios intentarán borrar ese pecado con un beso.

-¿Has montado esto para ensayar?-preguntó la pelinaranja mirándole aún sorprendida.

-No voy a repetir la frase-fue la respuesta que obtuvo de su compañero y, se vio tentada de decirle que estaba demasiado tenso pero el chico apretó tanto su mano que prefirió no decir nada.

-En poco estimáis vuestra mano que solo muestra humilde devoción-dijo ella retomando el punto donde se había quedado su compañero-Los peregrinos tocan y besan las manos de los santos mientras les dirigen una oración.

-¡Oh! Entonces, amada santa, que hagan los labios lo mismo que las manos y que vuestros labios limpien los míos de pecado-recitó el chico y se acerco un poco a ella, ante lo cual solo supo quedarse quieta mirándole seria, provocando una risa por parte del chico-¿No pensarías que te iba a besar?

-Ahora mis labios tienen el pecado que los vuestros tenían-siguió ella sin hacerle caso, con un ligero tono molesto por la broma de Brick, provocándole otra carcajada.

-¿Un pecado de mis labios? Devolvedme, pues, mi pecado-terminó Brick aún sonriendo y esta vez si que la besó, pero no fue un beso tierno como se esperaría de Romeo, fue más bien uno brusco y corto puesto que ninguno de los dos tenía ganas de continuarlo-Es para que no te quedes con las ganas.

-Eres un idiota-Blossom le fulminó con la mirada y Brick volvió a reír, por suerte los otros estaban demasiado ocupados con su pelea para verles.

-Chicos, nos vamos-no hizo falta ninguna palabra más.

Buttercup y Bubbles se miraron extrañadas y luego a Blossom, que apretó los puños y luego se fue hacia casa, con sus hermanas yendo detrás, sorprendidas por su reacción.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó Bubbles una vez llegaron a casa, entrando en el cuarto, viendo a Blossom tumbada en la cama.

-No voy a sobrevivir a esta obra-fue su única respuesta, aunque a los pocos segundos agregó-Aún no me creo que haya destrozado un banco para ensayar.

La morena y la rubia se miraron extrañadas y luego a ella, sin poder evitar reírse ante lo absurdo de la situación, al final la obra iba a ser más entretenida de lo que pensaban en un principio.

Mientras los RowdyRuff Boys estaban en la casa que compartían con Mojo Jojo, encerrados en su cuarto, intentando no reírse de la situación para no enfadar más a su líder y hermano mayor, aunque les era difícil ya que ellos si que habían visto una parte del ensayo, aunque no lo iban a decir en voz alta por si acaso.


	2. Chapter 2

Siento si he tardado mucho es que he tenido los días ocupados ^^ Por cierto, se me olvidó decir que las PPG no me pertenecen aunque creo que es más que obvio XD y la obra de Romeo y Julieta tampoco pero la historia si que es mía :D

Blossom se despertó un par de horas antes de que sonara la alarma de su despertador, miró las camas de sus hermanas y suspiró al verlas dormidas, no había podido descansar bien pero no tenía ganas de seguir en la cama, su cabeza no paraba de dar vueltas respecto al ensayo de la tarde anterior, pero sobretodo pensaba en el beso, a decir verdad no se esperaba ese beso y le había disgustado pero aún así no podía evitar tener una mezcla de nervios e impaciencia, deseando que llegara el siguiente ensayo. Se levantó y bajó a la cocina para beber agua y olvidarse un poco de Brick, aunque su cabeza seguía insistente con el joven pelinaranja. Cuando se mentalizó que no iba a poder seguir durmiendo dejó el vaso de agua en la encimera y se fue al salón, se dejó caer en el sofá y se quedó mirando el techo, cuando faltara menos para la hora de ir a clase le prepararía el desayuno a sus hermanas y se vestiría.

Brick no se encontraba en una situación mejor, estaba tumbado en su cama, mirando el techo, pensó en ir a dar una vuelta, pero oía a su "padre" trastear abajo y lo que menos le apetecía era encontrárselo. Miró a sus dos hermanos, Butch estaba tumbado en su cama, con las piernas en la pared y la cabeza saliéndose del colchón, roncando como si no hubiera un mañana y, Boomer estaba tumbado boca arriba, muy quieto, apenas se veía su pecho subir y bajar por la tranquilidad de su respiración y Brick cada vez estaba más preocupado de que el menor de sus hermanos estuviera muerto. Después de estar veinte minutos mirando a sus dos hermanos y al techo respectivamente se levantó, se estiró y se acercó al moreno, lo colocó bien en la cama con una delicadeza que nunca usaría si hubiera alguien delante o, si su hermano estuviera despierto, comprobó que su hermano rubio seguía vivo y se vistió con una camiseta de un tono rojo sangre y unos vaqueros negros, se ató las zapatillas y salió volando por la ventana. Aún seguía dándole vueltas a lo del beso, no tenía muy claro por qué la había besado pero ella no se había apartado, no había correspondido, pero se había dejado besar y aún podía ver la confusión esos ojos rosas cuando hizo el primer amago de besarla, se rió de si mismo por la situación en la que estaba y se fue a un parque no muy lejos del Instituto, se tumbó en la hierba y se quedó mirando el cielo que poco a poco iba cambiando del color negro de la noche a la luz rojiza del amanecer y, finalmente al azul del cielo.

Eran ya las ocho, tenía media hora para despertar a sus hermanas, vestirse y desayunar, pero aún así no quería levantarse del sofá, no había podido dormirse aunque si que había podido dejar la mente en blanco por un buen rato. Oyó un ruido en la habitación y antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía estaba en la puerta de la habitación, se acerco a su hermana morena, que la miraba con esos preciosos ojos verdes mientras se frotaba la cabeza, se había caído de la cama. Soltó una risita y la ayudó a levantarse, dirigió la vista a la pequeña que en esos momentos abría los ojos mientras soltaba un pequeño bostezo.

-Buenos días-dijo la pequeña con voz dulce y cansada.

-Buenos días-respondieron sus hermanas y se pusieron el uniforme antes de bajar a desayunar.

El uniforme consistía en una falda de color negra algo corta pero que acompañaban con unos pequeños shorts del mismo color, una camisa blanca y una corbata que cada una llevaba de su característico color. Cogieron sus mochilas y bajaron las escaleras, se tomaron unos cereales y volaron al Instituto para no llegar tarde.

-Te gusta demasiado el Instituto-le dijo la morena a su hermana mayor mientras era arrastrada hacia la clase.

-Cuanto antes vayamos antes será por la tarde-respondió animada y Buttercup la miró realmente extrañada, esa no era la respuesta que se esperaba, miró a Bubbles pero ella parecía igual de confusa, aunque no quisieron decir nada.

Brick volvió a casa cuando sus dos hermanos ya estaban vestidos y saliendo de casa, iban como él, una camiseta sencilla cada uno de su color, unos vaqueros y las zapatilla.

-¿Dónde estabas?-preguntó Boomer lanzándole su mochila.

-Me he despertado pronto-respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

No dijeron ninguna palabra más respecto a ese tema, pero tampoco se quedaron en silencio, iban bromeando sin ninguna prisa por llegar, entraron a clase y se sentaron en sus asientos habituales, siendo rodeados enseguida por su club de fans, aunque el pelinaranja no les prestaba mucha atención, ya que estaba mirando a Blossom, la cual al darse cuenta de que no dejaban de mirarla se giró y sus miradas se cruzaron.

-Blossom, ¿estás ahí?-preguntó Buttercup al ver que su hermana estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

-¿Eh?-apartó la mirada de Brick y la miró con una sonrisa.

-Hoy empezáis con los ensayos-dijo Bubbles con una leve sonrisa.

-Sí, al terminar las clases-respondió relajada, una reacción que las otras no se esperaban.

-¿Quieres que nos quedemos?-preguntó la rubia sonriendo más ampliamente al ver que no parecía disgustada.

-Lo que queráis-respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Yo a lo mejor me quedo en las pistas y así volvemos las tres juntas a casa-Buttercup les mostró una sonrisa y dieron el tema por zanjado, prestando atención a la profesora que ya había empezado con la clase.

Las clases pasaron sumamente lentas y, cuando tocó el timbre que indicaba el final de las clases todos salieron disparados, Blossom y Bubbles dejaron a Buttercup en las pistas con una pelota de baloncesto, dirigiéndose rápidamente al salón de actos. Allí se encontraron con la profesora y el resto del reparto, además de Boomer que estaba sentado en una de las sillas haciendo compañía a su hermano, o controlando que no hiciera ninguna tontería.

-Hola-dijo Bubbles bastante animado sentándose junto al chico de ojos azules.

-Hola-respondió este, con un tono que expresaba que no tenía muchas ganas de estar acompañado.

-Vamos a acabar de una vez con esto-fue el único saludo que recibió Blossom por parte de "su Romeo".

-Sí, por favor-respondió mirándole como si le molestara estar en la misma habitación, aunque en ese momento se le pasó por la cabeza que le sentaba muy bien esa camiseta.

-Vale, hoy vamos a interpretar las escenas de Romeo y Julieta...-"...Porque va a ser difícil que se comprendan estos dos", pensó la profesora.

Empezaron con la escena que habían ensayado el día anterior, pero al estar la profesora intentaron convencerla de que no iban a haber besos entre ellos dos. Bubbles suspiró y miró al rubio que tenía al lado, el cual estaba con la vista al frente, mirando como los dos protagonistas discutían tanto entre ellos como con la profesora.

-Este ensayo va a ser largo-dijo Bubbles intentando eliminar el silencio que había entre los dos, pero Boomer solo la miró y asintió, dándole a entender que estaba de acuerdo, pero sin decir una palabra.

Buttercup estaba botando el balón enfrente de la canasta, lanzó a canasta y falló por poco, el balón rodó y la morena fue a cogerlo, encontrándose con que el balón ya no estaba en el suelo, estaba en las manos de Butch.

-¿Un uno contra uno?-preguntó el chico quien también esperaba a sus hermanos y ella solo asintió.

Volviendo a los pelinaranjas...Habían terminado la discusión con la profesora cuando les amenazó con amonestarles y Blossom prefirió darse un par de besos cortos con el chico antes que eso, aunque consiguieron que pasaran a ensayar la siguiente escena.

-No voy a decir esa parrafada cursi-dijo Brick mirando el guión con gesto serio.

-¿Qué más te da?-preguntó Blossom mirándole aburrida-Llevas todo el rato poniendo pegas.

-Que tú te quieras besar conmigo no quiere decir que yo si quiera-respondió burlón cruzándose de brazos.

-Es verdad, tengo muchas ganas-respondió con claro sarcasmo.

La profesora les miro impaciente pero los dos estaban muy ocupados fulminándose con la mirada como para darse cuenta, Brick suspiró y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Qué luz es la que asoma por esa ventana? ¡Es el Oriente y Julieta es el Sol! Amanece tú, Sol, y mata a la envidiosa Luna. ¡Es ella, mi dama! ¡Es mi amor! ¡Ay, si al menos ella lo supiera!-Blossom sonrío triunfal al oírle recitar su párrafo, aunque tenía razón, era un poco cursi-Habla y no dice nada. ¿Qué importa? Hablan sus ojos y les voy a responder. Soy un necio. No es a mí a quien ella habla sino a las estrellas. Mira cómo apoya su mejilla sobre la mano, ¡quién fuera guante de esa mano para poder acariciar su rostro!

-¡Ay de mí! ¡Oh, Romeo, Romeo! ¿Por qué te llamas Romeo? Reniega de tu padre y de tu nombre. Y si no quieres hacerlo, júrame que me amas y dejaré yo de ser una Capuleto-recitó Blossom y la profesora sonrió, al menos ella se preocupaba de actuar.

-¿Debo seguir escuchando o le hablo?-Brick ya empezaba a actuar de forma natural, incluso se le daba bien.

-Solo tu nombre es mi enemigo. Tú eres tú mismo, aunque seas un Montesco. ¿Qué es Montesco? No es una mano, ni un pie, ni un brazo, ni la cara ni otra parte del cuerpo. ¡Oh! Llámate de otra forma. ¿Qué hay en tu nombre? Lo que llamamos rosa con otro cualquier nombre olería igual de suave; del mismo modo, si Romeo no se llamase Romeo conservaría su misma perfección. Romeo, renuncia a tu nombre y, a cambio, tómame por entero para ti.

-Te tomo la palabra. Llámame solo amor, seré de nuevo bautizado y de ahora en adelante ya no seré Romeo.

-¿Quién eres tú que, escondido en la noche, descubres mis secretos?

-Por el nombre no sé decirte quien soy. Yo odio mi nombre, amada mía, porque es tu enemigo. Si estuviera escrita, rompería la palabra.

-Apenas mis oídos han escuchado cien palabras de tu boca y ya reconozco tu voz. ¿No eres Romeo Montesco?

-No, hermosa doncella, si eso te desagrada.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí y por qué? Los muros del jardín son altos y además pueden ser un lugar para morir siendo tú quien eres, si alguno de los míos te encuentra.

-Con las alas ligeras del amor salté los muros y la noche con su mano me esconde de las miradas. Pero, si no me amas, no me importa que me encuentren; es mejor que mi vida termine a manos de su odio, que seguir viviendo sin tu amor.

-El mundo yo daría porque no te descubrieran. ¿?Quién te ha guiado para encontrar este lugar.

Bubbles y Boomer les veían actuar en completo silencio, ambos se habían sorprendido de ver lo bien que actuaban una vez que se habían concentrado y dejado de tonterías.

Buttercup y Butch iban empate, pero ambos estaban ya cansados y preferían ir a ver como estaban sus hermanos.

-Eres muy lenta, verdecita-se burló el moreno y ella le fulminó con la mirada.

-Pero si voy por delante-le respondió y empezaron a correr hacia el salón de actos.

-¡Romeo!-los dos morenos entraron a la vez en el salón de actos y se quedaron en la puerta.

-¿Amor?-se miraron y reprimieron las risas al ver a los dos "actores".

-¿A qué hora he de enviarte un mensaje mañana?-Boomer miró hacia la puerta y le hizo un gesto a Bubbles para que también mirara.

-Hacia las nueve-los morenos y los rubios cruzaron miradas.

-Allí estará; parece que faltan veinte años. Debes marcharte. Ya amanece-los dos morenos se acercaron pero no se sentaron, se quedaron de pie-Buenas noches, buenas noches. Es tan dulce la tristeza de la separación que diré buenas noches hasta que sea de día.

-Ya está, ¿podemos irnos ya?-Brick no esperó ni unos segundos desde que terminó Blossom hasta que dirigió la vista a la profesora.

-Sí, iros ya, pero mañana también hay ensayo-respondió la profesora.

Bajaron del escenario y nada más acercarse donde les esperaban sus hermanos, los RowdyRuff se fueron dejando solas a las otras tres.

-Mira que son idiotas-dijo Buttercup negando con la cabeza y las otros solo asintieron, empezando a caminar hacia su casa.

Espero que os haya gustado, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ;D


End file.
